1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer that forms (prints) an image by ejecting ink onto a print medium is known as a printing apparatus, for example. As a print medium on which an ink jet printer performs printing, roll paper that is supplied in a state of being wound in a roll form can be cited, for example, in addition to cut paper such as copy paper or the like.
JP-A-2001-80802 discloses an image forming apparatus (printing apparatus) characterized in that air flows in a transport direction on a surface of a discharge guide configured to guide roll paper on which printing has been performed to proceed in a discharge direction (characterized in that such discharge guide is provided). According to this image forming apparatus, an air layer is formed between the roll paper and the surface of the discharge guide, which prevents the generation of static electricity caused by friction between the roll paper and the surface of the discharge guide. As a result, the roll paper is prevented from being attracted to the surface of the discharge guide due to the static electricity, and is smoothly guided to proceed in the discharge direction.